After the Influenza
by Singing Tree
Summary: In 1900, Edward A. Masen was born. In 1902, Isabella M. Swan was born. In 1917, they both get the Influenza, along with their parents, but they are the only ones to live in their family. They meet after they are discharged from the hospital in 1919. Enjoy
1. For Good

A/N: In 1900, Edward A

**A/N: In 1900, Edward A. Masen was born. In 1902, Isabella M. Swan was born. In 1917, they both get the Influenza, along with their parents, but they are the only ones to live in their family. They meet after they are discharged from the hospital in 1919, a year before the Women's Rights act. I'm changing some of the facts here, but bear with me. I actually know how this story will work out! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: For Good**

Bella's POV:

Everyone who was still living was having their name called. I was the only one of my family still alive. Poor father, poor mother. I didn't have any brothers, so no one would carry our family name. I would be pretty far down the list. I _was_, after all, a woman. And I had an "S" last name.

"Masen, Edward," Dr. Cullen called. A handsome boy with bronze hair walked up to the doctor from the boy's section of the room. He and Dr. Cullen spoke for a few moments before Edward walked out of the room.

"Swan, Isabella."

I stayed where I was. There had to be a mistake! I was a _woman_. And there were still over two-scores of men in the room! (**Note, one-score is 20; two-score is 40.**)

"Swan, Isabella," Dr. Cullen called again. I hesitantly got up, earning a few curious glances from both the women and men in the room.

"Bella," Dr. Cullen said to me as I walked toward him. He lowered his voice so no one else could hear him and stared right into my eyes. "I want you to allow Mr. Masen to walk you home. He, like you, lost both his parents to the Influenza. I think that you two may be able to help each other begin to get over your losses."

I nodded as he spoke and stayed quiet, like a normal girl of my day and age.

"Come by here in a couple days for the inheritance you will receive from your parents."

"But—excuse me for interrupting, but shouldn't I only receive my inheritance after I am properly married?" I asked. Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Usually, that would be how the system works, but I think that you're responsible enough to manage your own inheritance." Dr. Cullen put a hand on my shoulder for a moment. In a second, I noticed that his hand was freezing—like he had just been holding it in a snow-drift.

I only felt his hand for a second, so I couldn't actually be sure.

"Thank you," I said quietly. I turned and left the room quickly, slightly flustered. I was looking down, so I didn't see him until I walked into him.

I walked into Edward Masen. He was speaking with another man—most probably another doctor—so he didn't see me.

That is, he didn't see me until I barreled into him, knocking us both to the ground.

"Oh, my, god, I am _so sorry_!" I exclaimed. My face was burning as I watched him get up. My legs were numb, and my heart was beating faster then usual from my embarrassment.

"It's alright, Miss...?" He extended his hand to me.

"Isabella," I told him. "Preferably, Bella, though; Bella Swan." I shook his hand. "And, you are?" Of course, I _knew_ his name, but the polite thing to do would be to ask. It would be quite odd if I somehow knew his name.

"Edward Masen," he said. He smiled at me, a perfect, if not crooked, smile. The man whom Edward had been talking to cleared his throat slightly. "And this is my cousin, Emmett McCarty."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Emmett said, extending his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you, too, sir," I replied, shaking his hand. He was huge; Emmett reminded me of the Teddy Bears that had come out around the time of my birth, named after the president of the time, Theodore Roosevelt.

"Sir," he muttered under his breath with a small laugh. Probably low enough that he didn't think I would hear. "Do you know if Rosalie Hale is still in there?" he asked.

"Um, I think so," I replied hesitantly.

Emmett nodded and looked toward the door.

"Is she a relative?" I asked.

Emmett smiled. "No; she's my fiancé."

I returned his smile politely.

"Well," I said after a few moments of awkward silence. "It was nice meeting the two of you. I-I should probably head...home...," I finished lamely. Home; where no one would be there to congratulate me on surviving the Influenza. Where no one would ever be there to talk with...ever again...

"Why don't I walk you home?" Edward offered. He extended his arm for me before I answered.

"Oh, well, thank you," I said, putting as much gratitude into my words as I could as I took his arm.

"Did anyone else in your family suffer the Influenza?" Edward asked.

"My father and my mother," I told him. "They were... They were my only family. I didn't have any siblings." I felt tears start to form in the corner of my eyes, but I ignored them. "What about you? Are your parents okay?"

"My parents are both dead," Edward said, almost as if he didn't care. "I still have my cousin Emmett, though; and my sister, Alice."

I couldn't speak. The realization that I would never see my parents again was overwhelming.

I saw Edward glance at me curiously out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I choked out. "Just... I'm going to miss my parents."

Edward put his free hand on top of my own—which was still in his arm.

He didn't have to say anything as he accompanied me to my home. His presence was enough so that I didn't feel lonesome.

"Well," I said when we had arrived outside my quaint, if not small, house. "This is it." I turned to Edward. "Would you like to come in for some water?" I offered.

Edward smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

On the door step was an enormous amount of red and white roses. I looked briefly at the card before shaking my head and picking the flowers up to take them inside. Might as well dry them on the walls; they'd last longer that way.

I led him into..._my_...house, motioning to a chair for him to sit in as I fetched a glass from one of the cabinets.

I filled the cup with water and brought the cup over to the table.

"Thank you," Edward said appreciatively.

I smiled and looked away—as any girl my age would. But my gaze led me to the roses that had been waiting for me on the front step.

"From a boyfriend?" Edward asked curiously. I could hear something in his voice...was he hoping that the flowers weren't from a boyfriend, merely just a fried?

"More like...a friend who wished to be more," I said slowly. I met Edward's curious green-eyed gaze and couldn't look away.

His eyes were the most mesmerizing shade of emerald I had ever seen... His eyes were a darker green then my mother's gem-stone butterfly hair-comb, which had studded emeralds in several places.

And now that I was really looking at him, I noticed his hair—a perfect mix between golden and brown, which made a gorgeous shade of auburn—wasn't fixed in anyway, as most men would have their hair, but in a casual disarray.

"Jacob Black," I explained. "He and I...we grew up together. It was both of our parents' wishes that we would become more then friends, but I never thought of him that way. Apparently, he thought of—and still thinks of me—_that way_." I nodded to the roses.

"Maybe he doesn't think of you that way at all," Edward suggested. "Not that it's any of my business, but maybe he's just doing what's expected of him from his parents."

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it." I sighed, looking away from his eyes for the first time.

There was a somewhat awkward silence for a few moments before Edward got up.

"I should probably be going home, now," he said. I saw something pass in his eyes; regret that he couldn't stay?

"I understand." I stood up and walked with him to the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Swan," Edward said politely.

"Call me Bella," I requested.

Edward smiled. He was so beautiful. I felt so bad for him that he had lost his parents.

I watched Edward for a few minutes as he strode down the road to—presumably—his own home before walking back into my house. A used glass would not wash itself.

A few minutes after Edward had left, knock came at the door and I looked toward the front of the house.

I went to the front and opened the door, revealing a post-man standing there.

"Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I have a message for you, from the mayor's son," the post-man said. I groaned inwardly. "Mr. Jacob Black would like to formal invite you, and one guest, to his annual birthday ball. Because this is his nineteenth-year, he requires all his woman guests—invited by himself and his father—to share at the very least one dance with him." The post-man handed me an elegant looking letter.

"Thank you, sir," I said politely, taking the letter gingerly. The post-man nodded before turning abruptly and walking on to the next house on his list.

I read the letter carefully, once I had closed the door again.

_Dearest Friends and Family of Jacob Black,_

_You are formally invited to Jacob Black's 19th-year masquerade ball. Attendants are permitted to bring one guest with them to the ball. Masques are required to this formal affair._

_Thank you to all,_

_Mr. Billy Black_

Attached to the first letter, was another one; hand written in familiar writing.

_Dear Bella,_

_I realize that you have just become well after the Spanish Influenza, but it would mean so much to me if you could come to my birthday-ball and share a dace or two with me._

_Yours Truly,_

_Jacob Black_

"Ugh," I groaned softly.

I walked back into the kitchen, placing the letter lightly in my pocket.

Jacob. He was so hopeful, but why couldn't he understand? I just wasn't interested in him _that way_.

I looked at the date for his masquerade. _June 20_. My forehead creased. Jacob's birthday wasn't in June, it was in July, the beginning of July. I shrugged. If Jacob wanted to have his birthday-ball in the wrong month, he was free to do that. But June 20th was just in a few days.

Oh, well. I owned a couple gowns, and my mother owned plenty. I'd have something to wear in time.

I was walking up the stairs to my bedroom when I realized something: I hadn't even asked Edward Masen for his address! I couldn't write to him if I wanted to. That was a shame. Maybe, if I had had his address, I would be able to ask him to come with me to Jacob's ball. But Edward didn't even know me. Why would he want to accompany an almost-friend to her friend's birthday-ball, which was on the wrong day?

I shrugged. What's lost is lost. I didn't have Edward's address, so I couldn't ask him to come with me. I _did_ have to find a job, though. And with the war going on, it shouldn't be that hard; plenty of people would want someone working their shops when there were no men in the town.

Except Edward Masen.

Ok, _why_ was my mind bringing up someone who I didn't even _know_? I mean, yes Edward Masen was still in town, and he was nineteen, but so was Jacob Black! Jacob Black was still in town, and that had to count for something, didn't it?

As I arrived in my room, I saw something—a paper—lying facedown on my bed.

I picked up the paper and instantaneously recognized the handwriting.

Jacob.

How had he gotten into my house?

I read what he wrote quickly; my mind still had Edward's face fresh on the surface.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know that, when you get this, you will be well again, and I was curious if you would be able to visit. My father would like to give you something that your father had given him, when you first fell ill._

_Please, if possible, come the day you receive this letter. I have missed seeing your beautiful face for two years; I could not bear any longer._

_Sincerely,_

_Jacob Black_

I stared at the letter for a few moments. Jacob wanted to see my "_beautiful face_". Fine; maybe I'd get lucky on the way and run into Edward, which would, of course, be a wonderful reason _not_ to go visit Jacob.

I sighed and went to my closet. I was still wearing the hospital's rather cheap clothing. _If_, by chance, I ran into Edward Masen, I'd want to look a bit better then I had when he had seen me before.

I walked out of my house, wearing a white-rose necklace that had belonged to my mother. It had a long, gold chain that went around my neck twice. My hope was that I would run into Edward Masen instead of actually going to the Black Manor.

I knew that I would have to be _extremely_ lucky to meet Edward Masen on the street, but I could still hope.

"Miss, could you spare some change?"

I jumped slightly at hearing the familiar voice.

"Oh, my god, Angela!" I all but shrieked. Angela smiled hugely, and we hugged.

"Oh, Bella, it's so good to see you!" she said, her huge grin still in place.

"Why did you scare me like that?" I demanded. "I nearly thought you actually _were_ a beggar!"

"Because I knew that would scare you," she replied devilishly. "Where are you off to, anyways?"

I rolled my eyes. "Black Manor."

"Bella, you spent so much time there before you became sick, and now you're going to spend the day there, rather then catch up with an old, life-long friend?" Angela demanded.

"Of course not!" I replied. "But no friend has invited me elsewhere." I paused and gave Angela a significant look. "So..."

"Would you like to come to my house?" Angela asked. "I know it's in the opposite direction of Black Manor, but if you're willing to walk a bit longer..."

"Why, Angela, of course!" I exclaimed. "I would _love_ to see your home. It's been _too long_."

Angela and I talked a bit more as we walked, arm in arm, to her house. I told her about Jacob's birthday-ball, and how I wanted to ask Edward Masen to go with me, but didn't know _how_ to ask and all those sorts of things. We were half-way there when I notice the new, huge mansion that was standing where there used to be an empty lot.

"Who lives there?" I asked curiously. Angela glanced at the house and smiled.

"Oh, that's the Masen household. Poor dears, I heard that all three of them had the Influenza; Edward Sr., his wife, Elizabeth, and their son, Edward."

"Edward Masen?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes; do you—" Angela stopped abruptly as the front door of the house opened, revealing Edward Masen. "Oh, my god, he's beautiful."

Edward glanced at Angela before he saw me. A small grin lit up his features as our eyes met.

"Hello again, Bella," he said politely as he walked toward me (and Angela, of course, but I had momentarily forgotten that she was there). I felt blood rush to my face as I looked down.

"Hello, Edward," I said, probably too soft for him to hear. Angela elbowed my side slightly, but enough that it hurt. I looked up again, my face going into an automatic smile. "This is my friend, Angela."

Edward nodded his head politely. "It's nice to meet you, Angela."

Angela shook Edward's hand and smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you, too," she said. I suddenly felt...something...flare inside me. Jealousy? Was I all of a sudden _jealous_ that Angela was the one who was speaking to Edward? No, it wasn't that. I couldn't tell what it was.

I saw Edward's eyes glance toward me; a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Bella, I was wondering if I could speak to you. If neither you nor Angela minds, of course," Edward added the last part in flawlessly.

"Of course not," Angela answered for me. "Bella actually has something to ask you." She gave me a knowing smile and started walking away. "Come visit me later, promise?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah; I promise," I called after her, probably a moment too late to sound normal. I turned around to face Edward again—and promptly tripped over my own feet, which normally would have caused me to fall on my face.

Luckily, though, Edward was standing right there. Right where I would have fallen. So instead of falling to the ground...I fell into his arms. This was kind of awkward, but also nice.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried. He helped me stand, but didn't take his hand off my waist.

"Yeah," I said, slightly out of breath. I let out a small laugh. "I seem to be falling onto you a bit today," I added awkwardly.

"So it would seem," Edward agreed. That's when I heard him laugh for the first time. His laugh was...beautiful; musical.

We walked for a bit, neither one of us really saying anything. We were both just enjoying each other's presence. Edward obviously knew the roads better then I did, because, despite the fact that I didn't recognize the way, we were somehow at the park where my mother had always brought me.

My mother; Renée.

Tears came to my eyes suddenly. I reached up to wipe them away quickly before they spilled over.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked. Of course he would notice as I wiped away my tears.

"Fine," I replied. "It's just...this park holds so many memories for me."

Edward nodded. "The same for me. My father used to send me here with my cousin and step-sister. Emmett McCarty, you met him earlier, I recall; and Alice Brandon. She was my mother's first child, from before she met my father. Alice is only a few months older then me, but she gives off a very... I guess you could call it 'young' impression." We were both silent as we walked onto one of the trails that led into the greenery. My personal favorite trail, actually.

"So, your friend, Angela"—I nodded—"said that you wanted to ask me something...?" Edward started. I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Um, yes, actually." I felt so embarrassed. Angela was _sooo_ going to pay for this. "I mean, it's really stupid and I probably shouldn't even be asking because... I mean, we hardly know each other, but, I'll be honest, there are no other men in town anymore, besides for Jacob, and yourself, obviously, whom I know, because I can hardly say I know the other men who had had the Influenza—" I would have gone on longer if Edward hadn't interrupted—and I was glad he did.

"I'm a bit confused," he said lightly. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Well, see, my friend, Jacob Black—he's the one who had left the roses on my front door step—he's having a masquerade ball for his birthday, and all guests are allowed to bring along a friend. So, I was curious, if...you'd...like to...accompany me?" I choked out the last words, utterly and completely embarrassed.

"I would be honored to accompany you," Edward said quietly. "That is, if your friend Jacob does not mind."

"Of course he doesn't!" I said quickly. "It's a masquerade, though. And masques are...required—"

"It sounds almost as if you're trying to convince me not to come with you," Edward said with a small laugh. I laughed with him, slightly embarrassed.

"I guess it _does_ sound that way, doesn't it?" I admitted.

Edward led me over to a felled tree and sat down.

"Would you like to sit with me?" he asked politely.

"Of course."

We were silent for a moment. What was he thinking? I wondered.

"What was your family like?" he asked after a moment.

"My mother, Renée, was, in a way, very immature for her age. I was always the one taking care of her. Most people said that I looked a lot like her, but I have too much of my father, Charlie, in me. I'm not as graceful as my mother; I'm not graceful at all, as you've probably noticed."

Edward laughed slightly. My heart jumped at the sound.

"Yes, it would appear that you are not the most graceful person." I glanced up at his teasing expression.

"And my father...he was very good friends with the Blacks. He and Mr. Black were always hoping that Jacob and I would become more then friends, but I guess that never happened." And never would happen, now that I had met Edward.

Edward opened his mouth to reply, but he never got a chance to. Because at that moment, someone else called my name.

"Bella!"

**A/N: Alright, including this author's note: Eleven. F-ing. Pages! And I could go on, and on, and on, but I wanted to make the next chapter all ready. I already have chapter 5 and the last chapter mostly written (actually, the last chapter is totally written) and I just wanted to start chapter 2 already! This took so, freaking LONG! But I like how it turned out. By the why, I listened to the **_**same song**_** the entire time I wrote this chapter. **_**For Good**_** from the play WICKED.**

**Please be kind, REVIEW!**


	2. My Wish

A/N: And, picking up right where we left off

**A/N: And, picking up right where we left off... And just a side note, this is all human, with no intent of it turning into vampire.**

**Chapter 2: My Wish**

Bella's POV:

"Bella!"

I looked up and saw Mike walking toward where Edward and I were sitting. I groaned inwardly.

"I had heard that they had discharged some of the patients yesterday, but I didn't know you had gotten out!" Mike, apparently, didn't realize that there was a _reason_ that I hadn't told him I had been discharged. I knew that he would try to get together with me...again...

"Mike," I paused. What could I say? Then I remembered, I was being rude; Edward was sitting next to me, and he obviously didn't know Mike; and I knew Mike didn't know Edward. "Mike, this is Edward Masen. Edward, this is Mike Newton."

Edward stood and shook hands with Mike.

"How do you know Bella?" Edward asked politely. I had to stifle a laugh at Mike's expression; a mix between surprise and hurt.

"Bella and I were school-mates in elementary classes. We...well, we _were_ going out before she got sick, but I guess no more"—Mike looked over at me—"you've found someone new, huh, Bella?"

"Mike, we weren't going out before. Only as friends, but nothing else. I thought I had made that clear," I told him.

"But..." Mike gave up. "Yeah, I guess you did make it pretty clear; you and your _parents_." He spat the last word. My parents had forcibly had him removed from my house when they thought we would become more then just friends.

"Mike, my parents were just—"

"Yeah, '_your parents were just_'. The world's better without them, if you ask me," Mike grumbled.

"Ex_cuse me_?!" I demanded, hurt that he would think that way about my parents.

"You heard me; your parents were horrid people who they weren't involved with in business. They were—"

Mike's words were cut off...by Edward's fist making contact with his jaw.

"What the hell was that for?!" Mike yelled at Edward.

"Supposedly you went to school, did you not? You should know better then to speak that way to a woman who has just lost her family," Edward said fiercely. He was standing defensively in front of me.

"What does it mean to you how I speak with her?" Mike demanded.

"Because, in my personal opinion, women should be treated with more respect then most men." Edward looked back at me. I could see in his eyes that he was worried...about me...

Mike looked from Edward's face, to my own, and then back to Edward.

"Are you two dating, or something?" he demanded.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Edward said in a tone that was so cold that it was almost impolite.

Mike glared at Edward for a few more minutes before looking back at me.

"But, Bella, we were almost together; it would have worked if you _parents_ hadn't interfered."

"Mike, please, stop talking about my parents that way," I said, quite annoyed that he would _dare_ speak of my mother and father that way.

Mike glared at me for a moment longer. "Fine; I will stop talking about your parents specifically." He turned his gaze to Edward. "But did your parents set up _this_ match, too? First a match with the Mayor's son, and now with an aristocrat?" Mike spat at the ground. "All _they_ ever wanted for you to do was get them more money. And I guess, even after their death, you're going to fulfill their wishes, huh?"

I didn't reply. Not to Mike, at least. Instead I turned to Edward, meeting his gaze.

"Bella, would you like to accompany to a more...sophisticated surrounding?" he asked.

"Yes," I said strongly, glad that he had understood. I turned to glare at Mike one more time before Edward led me away, further along the path we were on. My heart was beating quickly; too fast to be normal, but I had to keep walking.

We were much further into the forestry when I collapsed. My head just felt too light. I couldn't feel anything—like my body had shut down—but I could _hear_ the impact as I hit the ground. I still didn't feel anything.

"Bella!" I heard from far away. I tried to open my eyes, but nothing happened. After a few seconds, I just allowed the darkness to come over me; I stopped trying.

**)oOo(**

"Bella! Bella, wake up!"

My eyes cracked open, and I heard Edward sigh in relief.

"Bella, who am I?" Edward asked. I looked at him, confused.

"Edward Masen. We were at the hospital yesterday. I met your cousin, Emmett...," I rambled off everything that I knew about him; everything he had told me the day before

"What-What happened?" I asked, disoriented. I took in the surroundings behind Edward. "Where am I?"

Edward let out a sigh of relief.

"Bella, this is my home," Edward said, taking my hand in his own to help me sit up. I hadn't even realized that I was lying down. I looked around as Edward helped me stand. His home was enormous.

I tried to take a step to examine the room further, but—to my utter embarrassment—instead I fell over...almost. Edward caught me. Blood rushed to my face.

"Sorry," I muttered. As I looked around again, I noticed a beautiful piece of artwork.

Edward followed my gaze and smiled.

"Do you play?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, just a bit," he replied modestly.

"Can-Can I hear something?" I asked.

Edward smiled again and led me over to his beautiful grand piano. He let me sit down before he sat himself.

And then his fingers were flying.

The music he made was gorgeous. It was sweet, and soft; but at the same time it was fast and hard. The music was like every type, but at the same type it was a genre in itself.

As he played the last few notes, Edward looked up at my expression.

"That was...that was beautiful," I said softly.

"Thank you," he replied quietly. "It was my mother's favorite." That's when I realized: he had composed that himself. "Would you like me to make a song for you?"

I almost didn't hear him. I couldn't respond, so I just nodded. Edward stared at the keys for a few more minutes. And then his fingers were flying.

The music that was coming from his fingertips this time was sweeter then honey; sweeter then sugar. More beautiful then freshly fallen snow; more magical then fantasies; more...more then anything. There were no metaphors to describe the song he played at that moment.

The song ended too soon to be satisfactory, but it was already too long to be considered appropriate for a man to play to a woman who was not his family.

"Edward...that was...incredible," I whispered. I don't know how he heard me, but I felt Edward's hand on my own. I cautiously leaned closer to his shoulder, waiting for his protests.

They never came.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and Edward started another song. I could tell immediately that it was a continuation from the previous one.

I sighed as Edward played. I was happy to just be sitting next to him; watching his fingers fly on the smooth, white and black keys.

The song he was playing ended too soon, of course. He would be a wonderful stage pianist.

Edward and I sat in silence for a minute, his hand was holding mine.

And then someone just _had_ to knock on the door.

Edward threw an annoyed glance behind him; at the door.

"I'll be right back, Bella," he whispered to me. I nodded and lifted my head off of his shoulder.

He got up and walked toward the door—slowly at first, but picked up the pace as the rapid knocking came again.

"Hello– Oh, hello, Alice," Edward said. I saw him move to the side to allow a small, pixie-like girl through the door.

"Oh, hello, to you, too, brother," a girl—who I assumed was Alice—said in a voice that would have included eye-rolling.

I saw her face for the first time as she looked over Edward's shoulder.

Edward looked back at me and smiled.

"I'm being rude," he commented. "Alice, this is Bella. Bella Swan, this is my sister, Alice."

Alice walked over to me, a beautiful smile on her face.

I stood up, the proper way to meet someone; eye to eye; at their level.

"Hello, Bella," she said, giving me a quick hug. "You're Bella Swan?"

I flushed slightly. "Yes," I replied. Did she know me?

"As in, Charlie and Renée Swan's daughter?" she asked.

I nodded. She gave me another hug.

"I heard about what happened to them. Renée being a designer, I of course heard about when she died. I am so sorry for your loss." (**Ok, I don't know if there were actually female designers in 1919-1920, but I needed Alice to know Bella somehow.**)

"Thank you," I said quietly, feeling stupid. She somehow knew me, and I had no idea who she was.

"My brother has been nice to you, I hope?" she said after a few moments of awkward silence. I blinked, startled by her question.

"Erm, yes, why do you ask?" Alice had a huge, smug smile on her face as she turned to look at Edward, who had come to stand behind her. She stared him right in the eye, and they seemed to talk to each other for a moment without really talked. Edward nodded, and Alice seemed, if possible, even smugger now.

"You just had to wait until after the Influenza, didn't you?" I heard her mumble.

Edward just shrugged. I looked from Alice to Edward, confused.

Alice noticed my confused expression first.

"Our mother and father had been trying for _months_ before the Influenza hit to get Edward to find a girlfriend. But he was always rude to them, which is basically how he told our parents that he wasn't interested in the girls they brought by. So consider yourself the first girl outside the family that Edward hasn't totally shunned."

I felt blood rush to my cheeks as she spoke. I was the first, unrelated girl that Edward liked?

Alice turned back to her brother.

"You, me, kitchen, now," she said in a tone that left no room for argument. She walked gracefully into the kitchen. Edward watched her before turning back to me.

"I'll be right back," he whispered. And then—amazingly—he kissed me. On the cheek, but still. My heart was racing; color rushed to my cheeks as he walked to the kitchen to speak to his sister.

Did that mean Edward Masen loved me? This almost inhumanly beautiful person loved _me_? Averagely ordinary, klutzy, can't-walk-on-a-flat-surface-without-tripping _me_? I must have been extremely lucky. Maybe it when I barreled into him yesterday, he had thought it was to get attention... It didn't seem very possible, but who knew? Certainly not me, that's for sure.

And the fact that I was the first girl who wasn't related that he wasn't "rude to", as Alice had said...that was just amazing. Probably his way to make women leave him alone was to just be outright rude to him.

I shook my head and looked around the huge front room. There were many beautiful paintings, and some framed newspaper articles with headlines such as, "_Masen Family Strikes Gold: Louis Masen Discovers Gold in California!_" from the 1800's, and "_Edward Masen Marries Elizabeth Brandon_" from 1902. I noticed the date of that article. _1902, Sept., 13_. Wow. They were married on my birthday. I looked around the room a bit more, inspecting another article, a smaller one: "_Joseph and Marry Masen: An Exclusive Interview with Two _Titanic_ Survivors_" dated 1914. Wow. Edward's family had been everywhere.

And he was interested in _me_. He could probably marry royalty, with his family, and he's interested in uninteresting _me_.

_This must be a joke_, I decided. A cruel, pointless joke. How in the world could someone so important be interested in me? His family had found gold, been rich enough to afford a voyage on the famed _Titanic_, once known as the Ship of Dreams, and famous enough that his parents' wedding was in the paper.

I felt my face color again. That had to be it. This was just a joke. He would walk away laughing, and I would be left hurt. Were _all_ men the same?

I swallowed hard, and tried to listen to the optimistic voice in my head. _Maybe he really_ was_ interested in me_. I had to believe that.

I continued looking around the room, and my eyes came to rest on a beautiful necklace that was showed in a glass box. It was gorgeous. White-gold mixed with yellow-gold, studded with a dozen small, golden-topaz gems and a large, yellow-colored diamond. It had to be as big as the middle-palm of my hand! (**About two inches in diameter.**) The very fact that Edward's family could _afford_ the diamond was amazing. I took a deep breath and walked on to the next beautiful thing on display. It was a ring; a diamond engagement ring.

_It was probably his mother's_, I decided. It had an oval diamond set into gold, cut brilliantly so that it sent rainbows even in the weak light in the room. I continued looking at all the different things in the room, which included quite a few paintings, and...a family picture.

The painting had to be quite a few years old, because that's how old the two children in the painting looked; only a few years old.

The little girl in the painting was smiling adorably at the painter, showing off that she had lost a tooth. I smiled at the little Alice and looked at the little boy version of Edward in the picture. He was smiling shyly, almost looking away, but still looking at the painter. His auburn hair in the picture was long enough so that it had to be held back with a clip. It looked adorably cute, though. Then my eyes traveled to the man and woman standing behind the younger Edward and Alice. They had to be Edward Sr., and Elizabeth Masen. I immediately noticed the many similarities between Edward Sr., and the Edward I knew. The same face, smile, and hair color. Edward had his mother's eyes, though. Bright, emerald green. I also noted the similarities between Alice and Elizabeth. Same... Well, same almost-everything. Except eyes. Alice had her father's bright, blue eyes.

I don't know how long I stood marveling over the painting. Looking at it was just too interesting; I couldn't tear my eyes away from the mini-Edward in the picture. I guessed that he had to be about...three in the picture.

I heard quiet talking from behind me and jumped, hand flying to my throat, color rushing to my cheeks, to look at Edward and Alice walking into the room.

Alice bit her lip to keep from laughing at my expression—which I assumed was terrified; they had just caught me looking at the picture of their family, and I must have looked pretty weird while I was.

"Sorry that took so long," Edward said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen. "We had...family matters...to discus. Hopefully you weren't too bored." Edward smiled, making my heart jump some more. What was this, make-Bella's-heart-leave-her-chest day? My heart felt like it was _trying_ to leave my chest. So hard that my ribs were almost aching.

"It's ok," I said, still slightly embarrassed. "I was just...looking around." I sounded _so_ stupid.

How on earth could this beautiful human be interested in me?

**A/N: I am SOOO SORRY that that took so long! Just know that later chapters won't take nearly as long. But, up until the fifth chapter, it'll most probably be slow-going. I have the fifth, sixth, twelfth, and two last chapters almost all the way written. The scene that I've been working on (originally the ending scene for this chapter) was getting too awkward to write, so I decided to end it there.**

**Also, I have a poll up on my profile. PLEASE go vote in it! It's really important!!**

**Another also: EIGHT PAGES!**


	3. Pieces

A/N: Alright, this is going to be a bit bumpy, since the real chapters start at chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, this is going to be a bit bumpy, since the **_**real**_** chapters start at chapter 5. So please bear with me! These are going to be **_**very**_** difficult to write...**

**Chapter 3: Pieces**

Bella's POV: (**Ok, there **_**will**_** be a time when it's Edward's POV, but that's not for a while. So, until I otherwise note, the entire story will be from Bella's POV.**)

I was choking. I felt Dr. Cullen's strong hands doing compressions on my chest, but it felt very distant.

"No, Bella, you're going to _live_!" my mother was shouting from behind him.

I took a deep, startled breath and looked up at Dr. Cullen's relieved expression.

Then I saw my mother.

"Mom!" I cried. I sat straight up and ran over to her, throwing my arms around her. "Oh, mom, I was so scared!" My mother put her arms around me, too, and hugged me tight.

"I thought I was going to lose you! Worse, I thought you had gotten the flu!" my mother said in a relieved tone.

"Mom, don't worry about me! I'm not going to catch it." What was I saying? I _had_ had the Influenza!

...And yet...

I pulled back to examine my mother's face. As far as I knew, she had died from the Influenza. I looked up at Dr. Cullen and gasped.

Instead of Dr. Cullen standing there, Edward was there. I looked back to my mother and pulled out of her arms.

"Alice?" I asked, surprised. "What-?"

And then I realized.

This was just a dream. My mother was dead.

**)oOo(**

I sat up in my bed like I had been shocked.

"Mom?" I asked to no one. I knew that no one would answer. I put my face in my hands and started sobbing. _Mom, Renée; Dad, Charlie_. They were both gone.

I hugged my arms around my chest to keep myself together. I had to be strong. I knew that I had responsibility already, something that most women would only achieve after marriage. I had to responsibility to take care of myself.

_But why bother?_ No one cared about me. My parents were dead. No one _cared _about me anymore. I sighed. But I still had to leave my inheritance to someone, otherwise it would all go to the Black's, and they already had enough money.

Well, no time like the present. I wiped my eyes to get rid of any tears that were still there and started getting dressed and ready to make the trip to the hospital.

**)oOo(**

I left my..._my_ house, wearing a simple, black ensemble. Black dress, not tight at all, and black necklace. I knew that the dark colors didn't go well with my skin tone, but I didn't _want_ to look nice. I was too depressed.

I walked into the hospital lobby and went right up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Dr. Cullen," I told the receptionist. "Could you please tell me where he is?"

The man behind the counter looked up from the papers he was sorting and looking me from head to foot.

"Dr. Cullen is with a patient," he said. "I'll call you when he's ready. What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan."

The man nodded and went back to his work.

I moved to sit in one of the chairs in the waiting room and picked up a folded newspaper. It was best to find out what was going on in the world myself, rather then wait for something horrible to happen.

The door _whoosh_ed open at some point, but I didn't bother to look up. I was too engrossed in the papers. Apparently, the World War was close to being over. A war that had started when I was _twelve_ in 1914 was almost over, five years later in 1919. I shook my head and put the paper to the side.

"Isabella Swan."

Finally. I got up and walked to the receptionist.

"Dr. Cullen is in room 6," the man told me. "He doesn't have much time, so be quick as you can, please. And, just to warn you, he may be speaking with Dr. Dillamond, so you may have to wait a few extra moments." (**Dr. Dillamond!**)

I nodded and walked through the door to find the doctor.

I found him, eventually, and he wasn't really doing anything, just looking through some documents.

I knocked lightly on the door post, since the door was open, and he looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Bella," he said kindly. "How can I help you?"

"Um, I've come to collect my inheritance?" The way I said it made it sound like I was asking a question. Dr. Cullen nodded.

"Yes, I assumed that would be it, but I wasn't sure." Dr. Cullen smiled warmly at me again. "Just follow me."

He led the way through the hospital until we were in the back room. There had to be at least one-hundred safes in the room!

Dr. Cullen knew exactly which one was mine, though. Somehow.

He opened the safe in seconds and the lock came undone with a small _click!_ sound.

From the box, he took out a thick envelope and a smaller box.

He handed both to me.

"Bella, I don't want you opening either of these until you get home, do you understand?" he said seriously, his dark eyes boring into mine. I nodded quickly. "And don't stop _anywhere_ on your way home, do you promise? Once you're home, lock the doors and _then_ open these, no time before, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," I said quickly.

Dr. Cullen nodded and relaxed a little. "I'll walk you to the door," he said, leading me out of the room and through the halls.

Once at the door, Dr. Cullen reminded me _not until you're home_ before going back into the hospital.

I blinked a few times after him before turning to walk home.

**)oOo(**

As I walked through the door, my curiosity really intensified. What was in the two packages that Dr. Cullen had given me?

I opened the envelope first. I had a pretty good idea of what would be in here. And, of course, I was right. Money. A _lot_ of money. I felt my eyes bug out as I counted one stack.

Five-hundred thousand dollars.

Oh. My. God. Holy crow, since when was my family so _rich_?! There had to be at least fifteen stacks in the large envelope! That would mean...

I didn't even want to _think_ about how much money was in my hands. I just took the whole envelope upstairs and hid all the money in a small wooden box that my father had made for me when I was a young girl. Then I looked at the box in my hand. It was velvet, so it most probably had some form of jewelry in it.

I opened the mid-sized box slowly and gasped.

Inside was a tiara, set with several glistening, blue sapphires.

"Wow," I murmured. This must have been my mother's, or grandmother's even, from her wedding.

_But I think that you're responsible enough to manage your own inheritance_. Dr. Cullen's words came back into the forefront of my mind in an instant. I suddenly realized why he had insisted on giving me my inheritance before I was married. Because he thought that I would like to use my mother's or grandmother's tiara for my wedding.

And I knew who I wanted my groom to be, even before I really knew him.

**)oOo(**

Well, avoiding the unavoidable is impossible.

After I had put away all of my inheritance under lock-and-key—a key that I wore on a long, gold chain—I decided that I had put off visiting Jacob long enough. There was no avoiding it. I knew that, if I put it off too long, Jacob would find an excuse to come to me in my house.

I would never get used to that. I didn't live in my parents' home anymore, I lived in _my house_.

As I walked, I heard a whistle from behind me.

"Hey, baby's so sweet." I heard the man who spoke laugh, and looked over at who it was.

I didn't recognize the man who had spoken, or any of the other three men with him.

I turned my head away and started walking a bit quicker. Black Manor just _had_ to be so far away from my house.

I tried to walk past the four men, and they let me, but as I walked on the silent roads, I could hear something behind me.

I pretended to brush my hair out of my face and managed to look behind me.

And nearly froze.

Two of the men from the group were following me silently.

I turned a sharp right on the next street, only to come up on another totally deserted road. I made a left at the next chance to make up for the bad right.

There! Just a bit further ahead! There was a street crowded with people.

But then I noticed them.

Lounging, one of each side of the street, were the two other men from before.

I risked a glance behind me again, and had a wonderful—_not_—realization: I wasn't being followed.

I was being herded.

I glanced behind me at the two men following me again. At the same time, the man who had spoken before called out to the men behind me.

"Hey, what took you all so long?" he asked with a loud laugh at the end.

"We took a detour," a man behind me yelled back. I jumped at his loud voice, closer then I had thought.

"Leave me alone," I tried to say in a loud, strong voice. In actuality, my voice sounded weak, and below a whisper. It didn't help when my voice also, in addition to being weak and soft, broke in the middle.

I stopped dead where I was. Every step I took closed the distance between me and the men.

Of course, the men behind me got closer every step when I _wasn't_ walking.

I looked back and forth between the two groups. There was no way out of this. No way at all.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?"

My heart jumped at his voice. How? How in the world could he have known?

I looked, horrified, at both groups of men. Would they try to incapacitate him to get to me?

Or would they rather not have any witnesses as to what they were doing?

But, to my total luck, the men just pretended to decide that they wanted to go in the opposite direction that they were going in.

As they disappeared, I collapsed on the ground and started breathing again. I hadn't even noticed that I'd stopped.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied, my voice shaking. I looked up, right into his emerald eyes. "How did you find me?" I asked. "I mean, I'm _very_ thankful that you did, but..._how_?"

Edward looked away and didn't answer for a few moments.

"Alice...somehow knew that you'd be here, in trouble," he admitted. "She...," he looked me straight in the eye. "I'll tell you if you _swear_ never to tell anyone else."

"I swear," I promised.

"Alice...has a knack for knowing things that will happen. She...she's been close to being put into the asylum a few times already for her 'visions'. People who still keep to the very old ways think that she's a witch."

I stared at Edward for a moment after he looked away again.

"I'm certainly not going to call her a witch. Her...'power' just probably saved my life."

Edward nodded, still not meeting my gaze.

"Are you able to walk?" he asked, extending his hand for me.

"I-I think so." I held his hand and struggled to my feet, nearly falling back to the ground once I was standing.

"Careful, Bella," he murmured, his other arm wrapping around my waist so he could help me stand easier.

I tried to take a few steps, still holding his hand, and nearly fell. I _would_ have fallen if he hadn't been standing there to catch me again.

"Where were you going, that you would need to take this rout?" Edward asked when I could finally walk mostly on my own. _Mostly_ on my own, because I still had to hold onto his hand to keep from falling, not that I was complaining about that.

I had almost forgotten the reason I was walking here.

"I was going to visit Jacob," I replied. "He sent a letter, requesting that the moment I become well again, I pay him a visit."

"If you still have the intent on going to his house, I would not mind escorting you," Edward said. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye (I was focusing on my feet so that I wouldn't trip...again).

"You would really do that?" I asked. I was willing to bet that he just wanted to escort me to Black Manor so that he could meet Jacob, but I didn't really care about that.

Edward smiled. "Of course."

**)oOo(**

I stepped forward to knock on the door of Black Manor. Edward was still holding my hand, even though I was perfectly capable of walking without help by now.

Not that I was complaining, of course.

After a few moments of no answer, I knocked on the door again.

"Maybe he's in town for the day," Edward suggested. I nodded.

"Possibly," I agreed. "That would explain how he ordered the flowers so promptly after we were let out of the hospital."

I turned back to Edward.

"I'll try again some other day, I guess," I said. I tried to hide my smile. Too bad. I guess I would just have to spend more time with Edward. Oh, well. There's nothing I can do about that.

"In the mean time, would you care to join me for a walk?" Edward asked. I guess his thoughts were along the same lines as mine.

"Well, I don't seem to have any other plans for the day, so I guess I can." I smiled, and Edward led me down the path.

**)oOo(**

(**I would write up their whole walk, but school started, and they're stuffing trivial facts into my head, which is not only giving me a headache, but also giving me minor Writer's Block.**)

_**Two Weeks Later**_

It's been two weeks that Edward and I have been "together." We are, officially, a couple, though we are _not_ married. Yet. I wanted Edward to ask me soon. I really did. I thought that I was perfectly ready, which I was.

Edward and I were walking back to my home from town when he breached the subject of Jacob's birthday.

"Tomorrow is your friend Jacob's masquerade, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," I suddenly realized, "it is." Uh oh, I still needed to get a mask.

"My sister, Alice, has a mask, if you don't have one," Edward offered. It was like he could read my mind! "It's a pearl-white color."

"Could I borrow it?" I asked, almost embarrassed that I didn't have one. I looked up at Edward's emerald-green eyes as I spoke.

He smiled warmly at me. "Of course; I just need to ask her where it is, and I'll bring it over for you when I pick you up tomorrow, shall I?"

"Thank you."

**A/N: **_**Very**_** bad ending. That's why it's taken me so long to post this chapter. That, and the fact that when school started, all my writing abilities were put on hold by Writer's Block because, of course, any school wants to stuff as much **_**stuff**_** into its students' heads. Mostly useless information, too, which is **_**really**_** annoying. So I was having school stuff tons of stuff into my head so I couldn't really think of what to write. I hope y'all don't kill me if it's a while before the next chapter is written.**

**P.S.-CATS the musical is AWESOME!! I have the original Broadway soundtrack. **_**The Rum Tum Tugger**_** and **_**Grizzabella: the Glamour Cat**_** and **_**Jellical Songs for Jellical Cats**_**.**

**P.P.S.-I'm sorry about the short-ish-ness of this chapter.**


	4. Tale as Old as Time

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in so long! School has been **_**killing my brain!**_** But I'm back, and getting into the swing of writing again! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Tale as Old as Time**

_Tonight's the night_, I thought. Jacob's nineteenth-birthday masquerade ball. I was so pleased that I had thought to ask Edward to accompany me. I felt as though we were slowly becoming more then friends, the way Jacob had wanted things to happen between him and me.

I looked between my two gowns one after the other. One was a beautiful shade of light-red, but that wasn't truly my taste. My mother had bought it for me in hopes that I would wear it for my first friend's wedding. I shook my head. I wasn't going to go with the red one.

I looked at my other dress, a light, beautiful purple color with white with gold-embroidery elbow gloves. This was the dress I would wear. I took the dress out of my closet and placed it on my bed, about to check the time on the grandfather clock in the hallway when it started chiming. I counted the chimes. Eight. It was eight-o'clock! Edward would be arriving any moment now to take me to Jacob's ball!

I speed-changed into my amethyst ball-gown and slipped the elbow gloves onto my arms. I didn't have a mask, so I hoped Edward remembered that he said he had one for me.

I was just headed to the front room when I heard the soft knocking on the door. I all but ran in my high-heeled shoes to see Edward.

I yanked the door open—the sooner to see his face—and he was standing there, looking beautiful as always.

He was wearing an outfit fit for a prince; black pants, white shirt, and a blue, almost black, coat.

"Hello, Miss Swan," he said lightly, a smile playing on his lips. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Mr. Masen," I replied, following his joke, as I allowed him to pass me. "I'll be just a moment; I need to finish fixing my hair."

"Oh, I have something for you," Edward said just before I turned to leave the room. I looked back at him and watched as he brought two masks from behind his back. One mask was a light green—the same color as Edward's eyes—and the other was white; whiter then any pearl I had ever seen.

Edward extended the white mask to me.

"Thank you," I said, feeling my face become flushed when our hands touched. "I'll go and put it on straight after I do up my hair."

I left the room and pulled out my mother's old hair-butterfly—the one with the amethysts—and fixed it into my hair so that it wouldn't fall out. I glanced at the necklace on my dresser—my mother's old rose necklace—and quickly put it around my neck; looping the long gold chain around twice so the flower on the end wouldn't hang down into the front of my dress.

Then I put the mask on.

It covered my forehead, eyes, and most of my nose. The pure white of the mask, as I saw in the mirror, brought out my eye color.

I hurried downstairs, anxious to see Edward again.

He was standing in the front hall, looking at something in the entrance-way.

I groaned inwardly.

What he was looking at, was a picture of my entire family. (**Remember, it was all black-and-white. I just wanted to point that out.**) My parents, before they died; my grandparents, before they died; and me, the last person in the family.

Both my parents were only-children of only-children. So I, literally, was the last in my line.

"That's my parents, and grandparents," I told him. "You know, before they all died." Edward took my hand as I smiled, looking at the picture. "I was only nine-years-old there."

Edward looked at me, an expression was in his eyes that I couldn't even hope read before he smiled at me.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"In a few seconds," I said, carefully taking his mask from his hand. I fit the emerald-green mask on his face. (**And, technically, around his head.**)

I examined his face for a few seconds before smiling.

"You look wonderful," I told him. He leaned in for a small kiss—on my mouth!

"Tonight is going to be a good night, I can tell," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I hope so."

**)oOo(**

The walk to Black Manor was uneventful. Edward and I talked a bit about politics—even though I wasn't sure if I fully understood what the politics were all about.

He led the way up the front steps. A man—in a mask and costume, of course—was standing to make sure that only people who were invited got in.

"Name?" he asked me.

"Isabella—or Bella—Swan," I told him. "And Edward Masen."

The man looked on his list of guests until he found me. He glared at Edward for a few seconds before letting us go inside.

Edward started leading me to the middle of the dance floor when I remembered I hadn't told him.

"Um...Edward? I can't dance," I said in a hurried whisper.

"Hm?" Apparently, he didn't hear me. He took my right hand in his, and put my left hand on his back.

"Edward, I _really_ can't dance!" I said a bit louder. The music took a slight pause before starting on another song. A slower song, this time.

And suddenly, I was dancing. _Me_. Miss Klutz. And it was effortless. I was hardly trying. It all had to do with Edward.

The song ended, and right before another song started, someone tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Jacob asked. He was wearing a gold-and-red mask. Edward nodded and stepped back, allowing Jacob to dance with me.

I took Jacob's hand, and we started dancing. It wasn't as much fun as I'd had dancing with Edward.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jacob asked after a few seconds.

"Yes," I told him. "I think I am. I didn't bring Angela to your birthday again."

"I noticed that," Jacob said. He spun me around—looking for Edward, I think. "Who's the man you're with?"

"His name is Edward. Edward Masen. He and I were at the same hospital fighting the Influenza. We were both discharged on the same day," I replied.

"Do you like him?"

"Well...yes, a bit," I admitted. I felt my cheeks turn red, but I'm not sure if Jacob could tell or not.

We danced in silence for a bit before Jacob spoke again.

"Bella, you know that my father will be pushing me to find a wife soon, right?" he asked.

I felt my face go pale. If he asked me, I would feel so bad that I had to say no.

"So...do you have any friends that you think I would like?"

I let a breath out that I hadn't even known I was holding.

"Um..." I thought hard about that. I knew that Angela was probably going to marry her high-school sweetheart, Ben.

"You could ask Jessica," I suggested. Jessica wasn't really my "friend" anymore, but I could still suggest her for Jacob, who was my friend.

Jacob seemed to think about my suggestion for a moment.

"I think I'll send her a letter," he finally said, nodding his head slightly. "So...how long has your boyfriend been going out with you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Edward and I have been together for...almost two months." The amount of time surprised me probably as much as it surprised Jacob.

"Since you were discharged?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. I smiled as I remembered the first day Edward and I met.

"You probably want to get back to dancing with _him_, don't you?" Jacob guessed, smiling slightly.

I smiled as Jacob led me over to where Edward was standing, totally ignoring a girl wearing a deep-red dress who was trying to catch his eye.

I got to Edward, and smiled.

"Are you even going to _look_ at anyone else? You _are_ allowed to do that," I teased him.

"I don't want to look at anyone. Except you, of course," he assured me. I felt the back of my neck grow hot and looked away.

"I was dancing for a nice bit of time. I wouldn't have minded if you wanted to dance with someone else who actually knew how to dance."

"I don't want to dance with anyone else. Don't you know that?"

I looked back up at him, into his deep, sea-green eyes and smiled. He slowly led me out of the main, slightly crowded, room.

"Bella, since I met you, I've been more..._alive_ then ever more. Alice has noticed the difference; my family moved here because my father insisted that the 'third time's the charm', and he was right." I looked at Edward, curiosity probably written all over my face. "This is the third city that I've been in since the time I turned seventeen. I'm now nineteen; my father had wanted me to be married by now, or at least engaged to be married."

Edward paused for a second, hanging his head.

"My mother and father wanted to see me married...and happy. I had fallen into a depression after a close friend of mine was killed; accidentally shot by a hunter when we were playing one time." Edward looked at me and smiled. "But since I met you, my life has been lit up. Seeing you makes me feel like I've never had a sad day in my life." Edward took my hand in one of his own, his other hand he held closed by his side. "Bella, I love you so much. I... Would you want to be with me, and only me, forever; as long as we live?"

"I-I think you are asking me...to marry you?"

Edward smiled at me. "That is exactly what I am asking of you."

I looked down shyly, smiling slightly, but also extremely nervous. "That is a very admirable request; a very difficult one to make, I'm sure." I could see Edward's face begin to fall, and pale. "A request," I continued, "that I most certainly cannot, and will not, refuse."

I was still looking away, my face flushed with both embarrassment, and...I don't know, but the feeling was like something I have never felt before. Warm—but not in _that_ sort of way—and just...full of love; like a perfect summer day, without sickness, spent with a loved one.

"Bella." Edward took my hand so that I would look up. I saw nothing but his face; his eyes. He was gazing at me as if I was worth more then all the money in the world. He looked down, at our hands, and I watched as he slipped a magnificent ring on my finger.

"I love you, Edward."

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO SORRY that this chapter took so long! It was NOT MY FAULT! School was killing my brain.**


	5. As Long As You're Mine

**A/N: This one took so long due to the simple reason that SCHOOL IS STILL KILLING MY BRAIN!!! I officially know, for a fact, that my English teacher hates any form of creativity. SERIOUSLY! By the way, for those who care, the year is 1919.**

**Chapter 5: As Long as You're Mine**

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked me for the hundredth time.

"Not in the slightest," I replied. I was being _very_ careful not to look in the mirror. I didn't want to see how I looked. As it was, I was having trouble breathing. "Is he there?" I asked, worried.

"Bella, _don't worry_. He's also getting ready. Emmett and Jasper are _dazzling_ him up for you." She laughed lightly, and I felt my cheek flush at her teasing use of my favorite word to describe Edward. _My almost husband_. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing again. Edward was there, he was also getting ready, just like me, for our wedding. Our wedding planned by Alice and Rosalie. I smiled, remembering the way Alice had met her boyfriend, Jasper.

They just "ran into each other at the hospital," Alice had said. I knew the real story, though. She had taken me to get a cast for my wrist—which had _not_ broken, as I told her, but she still dragged me to the hospital—and Jasper was shadowing Dr. Cullen, whom I was happy to see again. That was when I asked him, having no one else, to be the one to give me away. It had been embarrassing, but Alice helped me get the words out. And Alice got a boyfriend out of the whole thing.

I shivered, thinking about what I was about to do. _I was about to get married_.

There was a knock on the door, and Alice opened it a crack so she could see who was there before she opened the door all the way.

Standing on the other side was Jasper—looking dashing in a tuxedo.

"Edward has a message for you." Jasper smirked and handed me the little piece of paper.

I blushed and opened the folded paper.

_Dearest Bella, the future Mrs. Masen_

I giggled out loud, and Alice gave me a look.

_I hope you aren't as nervous as I am! I keep thinking that you're going to run off at the last second._

I rolled my eyes and let out a small, "snort"-laugh, earning a look from both Alice and Jasper.

_I can't wait to see you. I've imagined what you will look like today a hundred times over in my mind. I _know_ you'll be beautiful._

_I'll meet you at the alter, my love._

_Edward_

I sighed.

"Can I have a pencil?" I asked Alice. She rolled her eyes and handed me a small, worn-down pencil and I started jotting a message for Edward.

_Mr. Masen, my almost-husband,_

_Don't worry about me running off. Just you don't run off with one of Rosalie's friends. _They_ look beautiful right now._

_I'll be the one in white._

_I love you forever, Edward Anthony Masen. As long as I live._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I closed the paper back up and handed it to Jasper.

"Give that to Edward as soon as possible, please," I asked him. I saw Alice roll her eyes again while she worked on my hair.

Jasper smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Sure thing, Bella," he said before leaving the room.

I smiled, and looked back at my reflection in the full-length mirror. Alice was being a great almost-sister-in-law, and friend, by doing my hair and makeup for me. She delicately placed several white-gold hair clips, which I was borrowing from her. They had been Edward's and her mother's. That signified my "something borrowed". My dress had been my grandmothers, signifying my "something old". Edward and I had decided that our marriage itself would be our "something new", and my tiara would be my "something blue", what with its several large sapphires.

"Can you go see if Edward is almost ready?" I asked Alice, anxious to finally see him. His family had a tradition that the bride and groom didn't see each other for an _entire week_ before the wedding. It was torture.

"Bella, he'll be there, don't worry! He'll be waiting for you. You just have to wait for"—Alice looked up at the clock—"Bella, we need to hurry! The music is supposed to start, like—" Before she could finish her sentence, music started to play. "It's time to go!" Alice placed my silver-and-sapphire tiara on my head, and led me, quickly, to where I would have to wait just a little while longer for my music cue.

"Alice, you've been such a good friend to me for the past months," I paused. "I can't say anything less then thank you." I smiled, and my music cue started.

"Bella, are you ready?" Dr. Cullen said, walking up to me. I nodded, and he led me down the aisle to meet Edward. I took Dr. Cullen's offered arm, and he led me to the aisle.

My shoes—which were a full three inches, and death traps—seemed to move my feet themselves; I felt like I was hovering to where Edward waited for me. We had rented out a nice-sized wedding hall for the occasion.

The moment I could see him clearly, my eyes connected with Edward's. His green eyes sparkling like two beautiful emeralds. I took in a shaky breath when I saw him. I felt so…inadequate compared to him. Everyone stood as walked, but I couldn't see any of them. Dr. Cullen put my hand into Edward's, and he led me to stand beneath the canopy.

I could barely hear what the minister was saying. All I could hear was Edward's slow, steady breath from next to me. All I could feel was the natural warmth radiating off of his body.

Edward turned to face me, and I turned to face him. "Isabella Marie Swan," he said. My eyes could see nothing but his. "I am still young, and you are even younger. Will you take me as your husband? Do you promise to stay with me, through hardship and ease, in sickness and health, for your entire life, until death does us apart?"

"I do," I said in a breath. He put a beautiful, slim gold wedding band on my finger. "And do you, Edward Anthony Masen, take me as your wife, despite my young and naïve mind? Will you help me grow in body and mind, and help me when I fall? Do you promise to be only mine, forever, until death parts us?"

"I do," he said. I put his wedding band on his finger.

"I now pronounce this couple husband and wife," the minister said. Faraway, I heard clapping, but all I could really hear was Edward's whispered words.

"I love you, Isabella Masen," he whispered into my ear. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Edward Masen," I whispered back. He led me out of the main hall and into the ballroom that we rented out.

"Bella, would you care to dance?" Edward asked, offering me his hand as the band started playing.

I smiled and took his hand. "I would love to," I said, smiling. We started dancing, and I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. Apparently, someone was taking pictures.

We danced flawlessly for several minutes that felt like hours before someone tapped Edward's shoulders. Edward smiled and put my hand in Dr. Cullen's. I smiled at the kind doctor. He probably had so many patients he could be attending to, and yet he was here, dancing with me at my wedding.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely. "Thank you for being here."

"It's a pleasure, Bella," he said with a smile. "I'm glad I could be here. I'm glad you and Edward could both be here." He let out a small laugh. "Literally."

I laughed a little, as well. It was, in all honesty, completely true. There was a very good possibility that both Edward and I would not have been there.

"I thank you for that," I said. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem," Dr. Cullen said. Emmett tapped Dr. Cullen's shoulder, and he moved so that I could dance with Emmett.

"Congrats," he said, smirking just slightly. "I guess now that Edward's finally chose someone, I can stop carrying on his parents' wishes," he added sarcastically.

"That's not nice," I chastised him. Emmett simply shrugged.

"If you had known his parents, you would have understood," he assured me.

"Can I cut in?" a new voice said. I looked over Emmett's shoulder and saw Jacob Black.

Emmett nodded and backed off. "See you later, Bella," he said, walking away to dance with a gorgeous blonde.

"Wow, Bella," Jacob said as he danced with me. "Nice wedding. Who would have thought that my birthday had caused this?"

"Your birthday didn't _cause_ this, that was just the night that Edward proposed," I corrected him. "But, yeah, it was an opportune moment, to be sure."

Jacob smiled. There wasn't really much to say. I knew that Jacob had wanted this to be _his_ wedding with me, but…life has a way of being funny like that. So it wasn't.

"Excuse me." I turned around to see Edward, looking wonderful.

"It was nice seeing you," I told Jacob as he walked away. He nodded. I turned my attention back to Edward.

"You look beautiful," he told me. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said. "You look fabulous, too, if I may add."

Edward smiled, then leaned down to kiss me. I heard another _pop!_ and realized that someone had just taken a picture of us. I stood, surprised, and Edward just laughed.

"Thank you, sir," Edward said, "I appreciate your photography, but please refrain yourself from wasting too much film. Take pictures of the guests, too!" he added as the photographer walked away.

I leaned my head on his chest. "I want that picture," I said softly. Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I think I might, as well," I murmured. I looked up at Edward, my new husband, and smiled. Life would be perfect now.

~*~*~*~

"Welcome home, Bella," Edward said, opening the door to our house. Technically, it was his house, and we were going to sell my old house, after we moved everything. We had made all the plans before the wedding. Edward led me up the stairs to _our_ new bedroom. "I have a present for you," he said, handing me a something that was wrapped in paper and a bow. I carefully undid the ribbon, and tore off the paper. It was a beautiful, hand-painted brush with. I threw my arms around Edward.

"Oh, thank you!" I said happily, turning to hug him. Edward hugged me back.

"Look on the back," he whispered into my ear. I turned around. His arms stayed around my waist.

On the back of the brush was an inscription in my new husband's neat script.

_Isabella Masen, forever in my heart_

_Edward Masen_

I smiled, and went over each letter with my finger, memorizing it.

I turned back into his embrace and kissed him. My husband.

**A/N: FINALLY! I know, right? It's not as good as I'd like, but it's decent, no? To all of you who are still reading this story and keeping up, thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me.**


	6. Then

**A/N: Here you go! The chapter title, "Then," is the name of a Brad Paisley song that is SOOO sweet, and I love him. It. The song.**

**Year is late 1919.**

**Chapter 6: Then**

Edward and I had been married for five months now, and it showed.

I was lying in bed on my side. It was pre-dawn; Edward was still asleep, but I had woken up just an hour ago. Morning sickness.

I smiled, and moved closer to my husband. He was on his back, his left arm—on my side—was outstretched.

"Edward?" I whispered, not knowing if he would wake up; he wasn't a light sleeper, but it didn't take too much to wake him up, either.

"Hm?"

"Are you awake?"

"If you want me to be," he said softly. His eyes were still closed.

"Yes, I do," I said, sitting up. I was suddenly fully of energy, like a little kid. Edward smiled and sat up, his eyes only partially open. I leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"How is it that you have energy? I heard you up several times in the night," he said, putting one arm around my shoulders. I sighed. So I _had_ woken him up.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I said, snuggling into his embrace.

"It's okay; I don't have to be anywhere today, since its Sunday. I am worried about you, though. You can't seem to keep anything you eat in your stomach."

"It's just a little sickness," I said lightly. In reality, my stomach was aching for food, but whenever I ate, no matter what I ate, it usually ended up in the toilet within the same day or the following. But I didn't want to bother Edward with it.

"Bella, it's more than that," he said. At that moment, my stomach growled. "Come, I'll make you something for breakfast."

I smiled and watched him get out of bed and get dressed. I sighed happily. Who would have thought that so much good could come from being deathly ill? In honesty, it was the Influenza that had brought Edward and me together. The Influenza—and Dr. Cullen, of course.

I smiled again and got dressed, too. Life with Edward was…good. Better than anything else I had experienced in life thus far.

I walked downstairs in the home that I was now used to and met my husband in the kitchen.

"What can I make for you, my love?" he asked, smiling.

"Whatever is easiest," I said, enjoying just watching him.

Edward smiled and took out a couple eggs from the icebox that was going to need to be refilled after lighting a fire under the stove. It was an old-fashioned thing, but still nice. Comfortable. I didn't mind having old things. I glanced at the ring on my finger. It was the one I had seem when I had first met Edward, it had been his mother's, and probably his grandmother's, and great-grandmother's.

The smell of the eggs cooking over the fire reached my nose. I lunged out of the room, running as fast as I could to the nearest restroom.

Eggs, apparently, did not bode well with a pregnant stomach.

"Bella," Edward said, coming to the restroom door. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked when I was sure that the barfing had stopped.

"It's partially my fault that you're like this, isn't it?" he asked, putting a hand through his hair. He looked miserable.

"Like what; sick?" I asked him. He nodded slightly. I laughed lightly. "Nah, it's not your fault. It's just how my body is reacting to our first baby." I smiled again.

"But it's my fault that you're this sick, isn't it? I took pleasure from our first months of marriage, and you have to suffer for it. You've been constantly sick recently, and it's my fault." He sighed.

"Edward." He kept his eyes covered by his hand. "Edward, look at me." He looked up, grudgingly. "My morning sickness is _not your fault_, okay? Do you understand me? I am sick because my body is simply adjusting to having a baby—a soon-to-be-living _human_. Do you realize how amazing that is? And it wouldn't have been able to happen without you. You're half of this absolute _miracle_; this marvel of humanity. So, yes, you are the reason that I'm like this; you're the reason that a _human being_ is growing inside me." I put a hand on my stomach, fully believing every word that I had just said.

After a brief silence, my face was back by the toilet bowl, throwing up again. I felt a strong hand on my back, gathering my long red-brown hair behind the nape of my neck.

"You're right," Edward whispered when my stomach was finally completely empty. "It is a miracle. But, Bella, I can't take all the credit. You're the one who has to put up with your body changing so dramatically in just nine months." I felt his strong arms around my shoulders, holding me in a comfortable embrace.

"I love you," I told him. He kissed the top of my head. I put my hands on his arms.

"Bella Masen," he whispered. "I love you; you're the best person to ever come into my life. The chance meeting with you was the best day of my life, and the love I feel for you is the best thing in my life. I love you, Isabella Swan-Masen. I love you more than my own being. I would jump off a cliff to save you if you were in danger and that would help."

I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling his words go into my very soul. This was exactly where I needed—and wanted—to be for the rest of my life.

**A/N: Sorry, again, that it took so long to get this up. I hope it was worth it. The next chapter is on its way. I have thirty-five chapters planned, so hold tight; they're on their way.**

**Keep in mind, I'm not an adult yet, I'm not yet married, and I've never been pregnant/had a child, so I'm basing my description off pregnancies of people I know (who are married to people they love), and basing the marriage of Edward and Bella on how I want my marriage to someday be. Thanks.**


	7. Sorry, just an update

Hey. I know it's been a super-long time since I've updated…anything. Well, stuff's been real over here.

I published a book. So…yeah.

It's called _Rapunzel: Retold_. If there's anyone out there who is still interested in reading stuff I've written, please feel free to buy it. Please buy it. It's available on and

Please. I'm poor and starting a family soon.

Also, I realize that now, everyone on is going to have access to my actual name. Please, please, don't google me or try to friend me on Facebook. I only accept friend requests of people whom I actually know.

Anyway, thanks and I'll try to be back to writing on here soon! I will be focusing more on work and family stuff and school, though.


End file.
